Captured (Supergirl)
by SupergirlFanfiction
Summary: What if Cadmus decides to capture Supergirl when they know her identity?


Once Cadmus discovered Supergirl's identity they finally had a way to pull their sinister plan. To capture Supergirl. They finally had a way to do it. They knew her weaknesses and strengths and they had it all planned out. Now time to find her home. Attack her there. Evil? Yes for sure, but it is Cadmus. (I can't stand them) Kara decided to visit her friend, Lena. Once she got there her and her friend decided to sit on the couch and just talk. They sat there for about 20 minutes until Lena's mother walked in with some of her "friends" behind her. Kara knew it was Lillian Luthor who runs Cadmus. Lena stands up and asks, "Mom? What are you doing here?". Lillian gazes behind Lena and sees Kara sitting on the couch staring at her. Then Kara stands up and says, "I better leave.". As she tries to walk out. "You aren't going anywhere Kara Danvers." Lillian says with an evil smirk on her face. Kara looks at Lillian confused and then at Lena. Lena asks, "What do you want?". Lillian doesn't answer and turns to Kara. she waves her hand as if giving permission. Then the two men that were with Lillian grabbed Kara's arms and before she could react one of the men shoved a needle into Kara's arm and she instantly fell unconscious. Lena looked at Kara in shock and then at her mom. She then yelled, "What did you do to my friend!?". "Ha! You're friend? This girl is no friend of yours!". Lillian yelled. "This girl is one of the most amazing people I have ever met! And I will not let you hurt her!". Lena promised. "Try to stop me.". Lillian says as she walks out the door and the men behind her drag Kara. Lena tries to run after them but, both of the men stop and one of them turns his head and points a gun at Lena. "Follow us and you and your friend dies." the man threatens. Lena stops in her tracks and a small tear runs down her face as she watches her friend get dragged away. Kara wakes up minutes later in a metal chair and strapped down. She looks around and only sees complete darkness in a large room. She looks up and only sees one light above her. It was a red light and it was mimicking the red sun. She can't use her powers here. The last thing she remembers was she was with Lena and then her mom walked in….. Cadmus! She then started to struggle. Tried to break free. The metal bars holding her down wouldn't budge. Then Lillian walked in. There was a small remote in her hand. She then asked, "Before I start what were you doing with my daughter?". "I told you once and I will tell you again. I am her friend.". She replied. "Wrong answer." Lillian said. She then pressed a button on the remote. Then Supergirl was struck with electricity that was built in the metal straps. Supergirl struggled with pain, but after battles with Livewire and other villains it was nothing. "Is that all you got?" Supergirl challenged. "Oh do you want to see the worst?" Lillian dared. "I have been through way worse." Supergirl hissed. Lillian put the remote in her pocket and pulled out a kryptonite knife. "I could just slit your throat right now, but I hate you too much to do that. I want your death to be slow and painful.". Lillian slowly took the edge of the blade and stoked Supergirl's arm. Supergirl's heart race as she could feel the kryptonite weakening her. The veins on her face bulged with green. She watched the knife carefully. Then Lillian put the knife on her chin and raised her head. "What do you want Lillian?". Supergirl asked. "The only thing I want from you is your life." Lillian replied. Suddenly a group of agents from the DEO come rushing in with guns. Leading them was Alex. "Alex!" Kara gushed. "This isn't over Supergirl! Just out of anger I will make sure you are in pain for at least the next few days" Lillian growled. As Lillian was escaping she pulled out the remote from her pocket and pressed one of the buttons. Powerful shots of electricity and kryptonite shot through Kara's body. She started to struggle and grunt in pain. Some small yells of pain slipped out. Finally after about 30 seconds of this she passed out. Finally after about an hour Supergirl jolted up from her couch. Immediately when she sat up pain shot through her body. She grunted and Alex put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, hey, hey take it easy.". "What happened?". Kara asked. "Well after you passed out Lillian was already gone. We searched the area, but couldn't find her. We disabled the straps from the torture chair thing and carried you here." Alex explained. "Lena! I have to go." Kara exclaimed. "No you can't. You are obviously in a lot of pain." Alex said. "I can handle it. Plus Lena needs to know I'm ok." Kara stammered. Kara quickly flew out the window and towards L Corp. She struggled just to keep herself from crashing to the ground. Once she got there she slowly walked in Lena's door. She even struggled to not drop to the ground. She heavily breathed and grunted. Lena looked up and saw her walking in. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" she said as she started to run towards her. Kara was about to fall to the ground before Lena catches her. She brings Kara over to the couch and they both sit. "Why would my mom do that to you?" Lena wonders. "What did she do to you?" Lena asks. "Lets just say she locked me up. Tied me down to a chair. A torture chair." Kara briefly explains. "Oh my god. I can't believe it." Lena bleated. "I have to call her." Lena grumbled. "No, no don't. Please. She will just come straight back to me." Kara says with pain striking her throat. "I wonder why though." Lena puzzled. "Well I better leave now." Kara says before walking out the door.


End file.
